A multipurpose interconnect agent refers to an entity that has functions of a memory agent and an interconnect agent that can help manage interactions to compute subsystems and across combination of such memory and interconnect subsystems. Current interconnection of computing processors and their relevant components, protocols, etc., is managed through software applications or other specialized ASICs. A multipurpose interconnect agent can interact with and manage memory and multiple different interconnects that can be crucial for large system scalability and performance as it helps achieve better resource-sharing, communication efficiency, high bandwidth, low latency, etc., whilst being fully customizable. Today's ASIC designs or software approaches cannot always achieve the full potential of such configurations due to certain limitations, such as due to lack of customization options (e.g., different protocol standards, interconnect network traffic management, performance optimization, etc.) that cannot be dealt with easily on an ASIC design, whilst software would typically lack the performance of a hardware design.